Harley and Ivy: Sirens vs Hush
by Jake7901
Summary: (Post Gotham City Sirens) Hush has returned for revenge on Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman. He has found a way to temporarily disable Ivy's powers. Can the Sirens stop Hush without Ivy's powers? Or will Hush get his revenge?


All characters are owned by DC comics

Poison Ivy was tending to her garden outside the greenhouse when a dart hit her in the shoulder. She stood up and pulled it out. She looked where the dart came from and saw three men approaching her with a strange looking gun.

"Tranquilizers?" Ivy asked "I thought you would have learned by now."

She smiled and commanded roots to trap the men, but nothing happened. She raised her hands and concentrated harder, still nothing happened.

"Your powers are temporarily neutralized" the man with the tranquilizer gun said "you will no longer be able to communicate with plants for approximately ninety-six hours. By that time, you, the clown and the cat will be long gone. You'll be coming with us now."

Ivy heard a sound and looked to the side.

She smiled and said "I don't think so."

"And why not?" he asked.

Ivy pointed to the side. They looked where she was pointing and saw Harley Quinn pointing an AR15 at them.

"She might not be able to talk to plants right now" Harley said "but I can still talk to my trigger finger. Ya got five seconds to be out of my sight."

"Leave the gun" Ivy said.

The man dropped the dart gun and the three of them ran away. Harley kept the rifle pointed at them until they were out of sight.

"Ya ok Red?" She asked as she put the rifle's sling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks" Ivy said "I need to research the chemicals they used on me and make an antidote."

"Need any help?" Harley asked.

"Not with the research" Ivy said "but you can keep an eye out for more goons."

"'K" Harley said.

"Call Selina too" Ivy said "he said the cat, he has to mean her."

"Ok" Harley said.

She walked inside and grabbed her cell phone and called Selina.

She answered and said "Hey Harley, what's up chickadee?"

"Ya got trouble comin', Kitty" Harley said "come over and we'll explain everything."

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" Selina said.

"Ok, see ya then" Harley said.

Selina changed into her costume and walked outside to her motorcycle. She started the engine and began riding towards Ivy's house. She glanced in the side mirror and saw a car following her. It followed her halfway to Ivy's place. She opened the throttle on her bike and weaved into an alley and cut through an abandoned parking garage. She came out of the garage and cut through a few more alleys. She smiled when she found the car nowhere in sight. She stayed off the main roads the rest of the way. She pulled up and parked her bike next to Harley's and walked up to the door. She started to turn the door knob when the door suddenly flew open and the barrel of a shotgun was stuck in her face.

"Harley it's me" she said.

"Sorry" Harley said as she lowered the shotgun.

"It's fine" Selina said "so what exactly is going on?"

"C'mon" Harley said "I'll explain on the way to the greenhouse."

Selina walked in and closed the door. Ivy heard footsteps approaching, she turned and saw Harley and Selina walking in.

"That's about it" Harley said.

"So, Ivy lost her powers?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, from a dart" Harley said.

"I thought you were immune to all chemicals and toxins" Selina said looking at Ivy.

"I usually am" Ivy said "but whoever did this has obviously studied me and my blood somehow, and is very smart."

"Did you find an antidote?" Selina asked.

"No" Ivy said "but judging from the chemical make up and the dose I received, it should wear off in a few days."

"What are you going to do until then?" Selina asked.

"I don't like to ask for help" Ivy said "but I was hoping that I…I could rely on you and Harl until then."

Selina smiled at her and nodded.

"We're with ya Red" Harley said.

"Look" Selina said pointing out the window.

Harley and Ivy looked and saw several men approaching them, one of them had a chemical sprayer on his back.

"Anybody got an idea?" Harley asked.

"Yeah" Selina said "I got one."

The men broke down the door and entered Ivy's greenhouse and found the red head at her work bench.

"Pamela Isley" one of them said "you are coming with us."

She simply kept working.

"Isley!" He yelled.

Again she ignored him.

"Pamela Isley, you will come with us or we will be forced to use herbicides on you" he said.

She ignored them and kept working.

"Do it" he said.

A man with a chemical sprayer on his back stepped forward and sprayed her with a powerful plant killing chemical. She spun around, revealing a grinning Harley Quinn under a red wig with an Uzi in each hand.

"Doctah Isley at your service" she said smiling.

She fired both Uzis in a sweeping motion across their knees, causing all of them to fall.

"Now" Harley said "let's play a fun game called 'lay still and shut up and Harley won't kill ya'."

She looked at them with a glare that said she wasn't kidding.

"Come on in" Harley said "they're down."

Ivy and Selina walked into the room.

"Good work" Ivy said.

"Stay back Red" Harley said "there are herbicides everywhere, includin' on me."

The man with the sprayer sat up and said "hey!"

Harley looked down at him and said "what did I jus-"

He sprayed the chemicals in her face. Harley screamed in pain as she dropped both guns to rub her eyes.

"My eyes!" She yelled "It burns! I…I can't see!"

"Come on Harl!" Ivy said "we'll take care of it."

"I can't see, Red" Harley said.

"I'll guide you" Ivy said as she put Harley's arm over her shoulder and put her arm around Harley's waist.

"I'm covered in herbicides" Harley said "don't touch me."

"Shush" Ivy said "come on. Can you handle things here Selina?"

"Yeah" she said "go take care of Harley."

Selina put her goggles down, picked up Harley's Uzis and said "anybody who so much as twitches, dies."

Ivy helped Harley into the house and to the bathroom. She turned the shower on cool water and guided Harley under it.

"Open your eyes Harl" Ivy said "slowly."

Harley slowly opened her eyes and let the water wash the chemicals out.

"That's it" Ivy said "blink nice and slow."

Harley stepped out of the shower and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm ok" she said "it still stings, but I can see again. Your turn, I know ya have those chemicals on ya. Shower 'em off, I'll go change and see what Kitty found out."

"Ok" Ivy said.

Harley walked out and closed the door. Harley changed into a red and black tee shirt, tight black jeans and combat boots. She put her hair up in pigtails and grabbed a shotgun, then walked back out to the greenhouse. She walked in and found Selina sitting in a chair with both guns pointed at the men, who were now disarmed.

"Welcome back" Selina said "how are your eyes."

"Stingy, but ok" Harley said.

"Good to hear" Selina said.

"Thanks" Harley said.

She sat down and pointed the shotgun and the men on the ground.

"So what now?" Selina asked.

"We wait for Red" Harley said "she said she had some questions she wants to ask 'em. She's showering those chemicals off."

Ivy came in a few minutes later.

Harley saw her walk in and said "ok, let's put our thinkin' caps on boys. The real Doctah Isley has a few questions and she bettah get some answers."

"Who sent you?" Ivy asked.

They all just looked at her quietly.

"Answers boys" Harley said.

"I got an answer for you" one of them said "take that shotgun and shove it up-"

Harley shot him in the face.

She pumped the shotgun and said "next contestant?"

"Ok, ok" another said "we were never given a name. We were sent here to take down the Sirens. We were told you hated each other and it would be easy. That's all I know! I swear!"

Harley stuck the barrel of her shotgun in his chest, leaned in close to him and asked "ya sure that's all ya know?"

"Y…yes" he said.

"Wait a minute" Harley said.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close until their faces were almost touching.

She threw him down and said "they've got video contact lenses in! I had to wear 'em when I was in the Suicide Squad. They're micro cameras. Somebody is watching everything they're seeing."

"That's right" he said "the boss knows everything."

"Who's your boss?" Ivy asked.

He just looked at her.

"Red" Harley said as she tossed her the shotgun.

Ivy caught it with a confused look on her face.

Harley grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him to his feet and said "let's go."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm givin' ya a chance" Harley said "we're gonna fight. Ya win and we let ya and your friends go. I win, ya actually tell me what'cha know."

"Fine" he said "but, you're making a big mistake."

"Shut up and fight" Harley said.

He swung at her, Harley ducked avoiding the punch. He swung at her again, Harley dodged it. She punched him in the stomach, then in the face. She grabbed his head and pushed it down as she brought her knee up. Slamming his head into her knee. He wobbled from side to side and weakly swung at her. Harley grabbed him by the shoulders and head butted him. Smashing her skull into his face, breaking his nose and knocking one of his teeth out. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow" Selina said.

Harley kicked the man in the ribs and said "get up!"

He flinched and opened his eyes.

Harley glared down at him and said "now, who sent ya?"

"Hush" he said.

"No" Harley said "tell me or I'll kill ya right now."

"No, it was Hush" he said.

"Oh" Harley said.

"Tie them up" Ivy said "we'll take them to the police, then we go after Hush."

Hush and one of his henchman were still watching several monitors with feeds from the contact cameras.

"We neutralized Poison Ivy, but how can we take down Quinn? She's fought and shot herself out of everything we've thrown at them" The henchman said.

"Easy" Hush said "she is a tough one in a fight, but she is mentally unstable. To defeat Harley Quinn, you must simply get inside her head."

"How do we do that?" he asked.

"Simple" Hush said smiling.

Ivy was keeping watch in an alley a few blocks from the police station. Harley and Selina came out of the alley.

"He really didn't want to talk, did he?" Ivy asked.

"He talked" Harley said wiping blood off of her knuckles.

"It just took a little persuasion" Selina said cleaning blood off of her claws.

"Do you kinda feel bad for him?" Ivy asked "that was one Hell of a beating."

"I would" Harley said "if he didn't call ya a 'leafy plant whore' me a 'psychotic clown bitch' and Kitty a 'worthless sack of cat crap'. That's why he was the lucky one who got interrogated."

"Wow. So we know where Hush is hiding?" Ivy asked.

"Yup" Harley said "let's go."

They walked to Ivy's car and Selina climbed into the driver's seat as Harley and Ivy got in the back. Selina drove to Hush's hideout while Harley told Ivy everything they found out. When they reached the building, they hid the car and slowly approached.

"Ok" Ivy said "Selina, you climb up to the second floor and go in that window. Harley you slip in the side door. I'll take the window in the back. Keep it quiet, observation only. Fight _only_ if you have to. We'll meet back at the car in twenty minutes and discus what we found. Then we'll move in and take him down. Sound good?"

Harley nodded and drew her .357 and made sure all six chambers were loaded.

She put it back in the holster and said "see ya in a little while."

She began making her way to the door.

Selina smiled and said "watch your back in there."

She began sneaking towards the building. Ivy began walking towards the back. Harley snuck in and began making her way down a long hallway. Hush was sitting in a security room watching several monitors wired to security cameras. He watched Harley making her way down a hall.

"Move in and take her" he said "remember, you have to be him."

As Harley walked down the hall, she came to several doors and heard one open behind her. Harley spun around and drew her .357 and found herself pointing it at the Joker. Her eyes widened slightly, she shook her head and started to pull the trigger. Someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around, revealing another Joker. Another stepped out of the shadows from her side.

"Hello Harleen" one said.

"Hey Harley Gal" another said.

"Hiya Pooh" the third said.

Harley began looking back and forth between them.

"I have a plan to take down the Bat" one said.

"Let's hit the museum, the Harlequin Diamond is on display" another said.

"Go start the car" the third said.

The revolver fell out of Harley's hand as she began shaking.

"M…Mistah J?" She said.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

Suddenly they all glared at her.

"You led Batman right to my doorstep!" one yelled as he backhanded her.

"What do you mean you don't have the loot?!" another yelled as he punched her.

"Get out and don't come back!" the third yelled as he shoved her into the wall.

Harley slid down the wall as the three of them approached her.

"P…please Puddin'" Harley said "I…I didn't mean to…to…"

She grabbed her pigtails and began pulling them and shaking her head.

"Get outta my head Mistah J!" Harley yelled "please Puddin', just leave me alone!"

"No!" they all said in unison.

"Where have you been?!" One yelled as he kicked her.

"No one's fed the hyenas!" another yelled as he punched her.

"You dare to order me around?!" The third yelled as he kicked her.

One of the Jokers grabbed Harley by her hair and began dragging her away with the others following. Harley closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears as she was dragged away. They dragged her to a small closet and threw her inside. The door slammed and locked.

"No Puddin'!" Harley cried as she pounded on the door "don't leave me here! I hate the closet! Please let me out Mistah J! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up or no table scraps!" one of the Jokers yelled.

Hush walked out of a side room smiling. He put his ear to the door and heard Harley crying inside. He smiled and nodded at the three men who were taking off their Joker disguises. They all walked into the room Hush came out of.

"Now we get ready for the other two" he said.

Meanwhile, Ivy and Selina were both running towards the hall Harley was on. They bumped into each other at the entrance of the hall.

"You heard her screaming too?" Selina asked.

"Yeah" Ivy said "come on."

They ran down the hall looking for Harley.

"Harley!" Selina yelled.

"Kitty?" a small voice said.

"Harley?" Selina said.

"Kitty, is that you?" They heard Harley ask.

"That door" Ivy said.

She unlocked it and opened it. Harley was huddled in the corner crying.

"Red? Kitty?" She asked.

"Yes" Selina said "it's us."

"Run, get outta here before he comes back" Harley said.

"Who?" Selina asked.

"Mistah J" Harley said "he's real mad at me. Go before he comes back. He'll hurt ya and get madder at me."

"Snap out of it!" Selina said "he's not here."

"Shhh" Harley said "he'll hear ya. Puddin' don't like people in the hideout. Just go."

"Damn it Quinn!" Selina yelled " _Puddin'_ isn't here! We need to go, get up!"

"He'll beat me if he finds out ya were here" Harley said "please just go someplace safe. Lock the door or he'll know ya were here."

"HARLEY!" Selina yelled "SNAP OUT OF-"

Ivy grabbed Selina's shoulders and said "calm down, trust me yelling won't help. Let me try."

"Fine" Selina said.

Harley was wide eyed and shaking.

Ivy knelt in front of her and said "Harl, the Joker isn't here. It was just a trick."

"He's here Red" Harley said "I seen him. He locked me in the closet again."

"Harley, you're safe. You're with Red now" Ivy said "even if he was here, you know I won't let him hurt you. Even without my powers" she said.

"What'cha mean without your powers, Red?" Harley asked.

"Hush took them away for a little while, remember Sweet Pea?" Ivy asked.

Harley just looked at her.

"Think hard Harley" Ivy said "you left the Joker a long time ago remember? You came to me in the middle of the night. You were hurt really bad. I helped you get better, then you beat up the Joker. You stabbed him and shot him to protect me, remember? He kidnapped you back later on, but I came to save you. I put plants on his skeleton that paralyzed him. He's in Arkahm Harl. Try to remember, come on."

Harley blinked her eyes and looked around.

"Red?" Harley said "I…you…oh Red."

She fell forward and embraced Ivy as she began to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok" Ivy said.

"It was terrible" Harley said "there were three of them. He…he got back into my head."

"Shhh Shh Shh" Ivy said rubbing her back "it was Hush Sweet Pea, he's mad at us remember?"

"Yeah, I remember Red" Harley said "I'm sorry, I…I…"

"It's ok now" Ivy said "let's go get him, ok? Make him pay for this."

Harley nodded. Ivy stood up and helped Harley to her feet.

"You'll need this" Selina said as she approached and held out Harley's revolver.

Harley took it, put it in its holster and said "thanks."

She pulled them both into a hug and said "let's go kick his butt."

They came out of the closet and Selina saw a door was cracked. She slowly approached the door and peeked through the crack. She leaned back and pointed to the door. She opened it and they ran in. Harley was grabbed from behind and dragged away from the other two. Several men rushed Selina and pushed her away from Ivy.

"Keep them separated!" Hush yelled.

Harley shook herself free from the men holding her. One of them punched her in the face, breaking her nose. She drew her revolver and shot him in the face. She quickly shot five more of Hush's men. She put the empty pistol back in the holster and smiled as she put her fists up. Selina's diamond tipped clawed gloves were making short work of the henchmen. Ivy punched one of the henchmen. She groaned as she shook her hand and looked at her knuckles.

"Come on Pam" she thought to herself "Harley does this all the time."

Another henchmen rushed her. She grabbed his shoulders, leaned back slightly then head butted him. She wobbled slightly and shook her head. Two henchmen quickly grabbed her arms while she was disorientated. Ivy struggled against the men holding her and looked around the room. Harley was surrounded by a dozen dead or unconscious henchmen, but several more began to work together to overpower her and force her to the ground and hold her down. Selina was backed into a corner by several henchmen. She was swinging her clawed gloves, trying to keep them back. Suddenly she began to shake as she was hit with a taser. Hush walked into the room laughing.

Ivy began breathing heavily and screamed "ENOUGH!"

Thorns shot out of her body, impaling the arms of the men holding her. Roots broke through the concrete floor and began cocooning the henchmen. Smaller vines gently pushed Harley to her feet and pulled the taser barbs out of Selina. Hush tried to run, but vines and root immediately blocked all of the exits. Harley approached Selina.

"I'm fine" Selina said "you and Ivy get Hush."

Harley nodded and walked towards Hush. He drew a pistol and pointed it at her. A vine pulled it out of his hand and moved it towards Harley. The vine placed the gun in her hand.

"Thanks Red" she said.

"How did you do that?" Hush asked "your powers should still be suppressed!"

"There are two humans I call friend" Ivy said "you attacked them both and tried to take them from me. That makes my blood boil and I suppose my anger and willpower outweighed your little formula."

"What if I had someone hit you with a few more doses right now?" Hush asked looking behind her.

"I wouldn't recommend it" Ivy said.

"Oh" Hush said "why not?"

Harley grabbed him by the collar, pulled him close and said "because if anything that remotely looks like that goop comes within a hundred feet of Red, I'm gonna tear your eyes out and shove 'em down the back of your pants so ya can watch me put my boot up your ass."

He looked behind Ivy again and shook his head. Selina ran past them and came back dragging a henchmen with a dart gun.

"You seemed to like to torture Harl with the Joker" Ivy said "so we'll send you to Arkahm to meet him in person."

"After we drop him off at Arkham and tell the cops how to find this place, why don't we go to my place for a drink?" Selina asked.

"Ok" Ivy said.

"Sounds good" Harley said.

As they walked out, Ivy looked at Harley and asked "can I ask you something, Harl?"

"Sure" Harley said.

"How do you head-butt people without knocking yourself out?" Ivy asked.

Harley chuckled and said "well, you're always sayin' I've got a thick skull."


End file.
